1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a camera module, and more particularly to a camera module applied in a portable electronic device and a method for manufacturing the camera module.
2. The Related Art
In order to cater to a consumer market demand, a portable electronic device need have more functions, and working hours and a cost of manufacturing the portable electronic device need be lowered. A camera module applied in the portable electronic device need be developed towards a miniaturized and modularized direction.
Referring to FIG. 9, a camera module 101 in a first prior art includes a circuit board 201, a lens assembly 301 disposed on a top surface of the circuit board 201, and a light-sensing chip 501 assembled between the lens assembly 301 and the circuit board 201. A package layer 502 is formed outside the light-sensing chip 501 by a chip scale package technology. The package layer 502 together with the light-sensing chip 501 is soldered on the circuit board 201 by a surface mount technology. The package layer 502 is a ceramic package layer or a plastic package layer. The lens assembly 301 includes a lens socket 304, at least one imaging lens 302 mounted to a top end of the lens socket 304, and a filter 303 disposed between the imaging lens 302 and the light-sensing chip 501.
Though a total height H1 of the camera module 101 is wished to be minimized, a height h3 between a top end of the imaging lens 302 and a top surface of the light-sensing chip 501 must be kept in a predetermined height on account of an optical design limitation of the lens assembly 301. The total height H1 of the camera module 101 depends on a height h4 between a bottom surface of the camera module 101 and the top surface of the light-sensing chip 501. The light-sensing chip 501 has the package layer 502 that makes the total height H1 of the camera module 101 hardly decreased.
Referring to FIG. 10, a camera module 102 in a second prior art includes a circuit board 202, a lens assembly 305 disposed on a top surface of the circuit board 202, a light-sensing chip 503 assembled between the lens assembly 305 and the circuit board 202, and a bearing seat 504. In order to decrease a height h5 between a bottom surface of the camera module 102 and a top surface of the light-sensing chip 503, a bottom of the bearing seat 504 defines a recess 505, and the light-sensing chip 503 is assembled in the recess 505 of the bearing seat 504. The light-sensing chip 503 together with the bearing seat 504 is mounted to the circuit board 202. Though a total height H2 of the camera module 102 is decreased, the camera module 102 still hardly satisfies a thickness requirement of the current portable electronic device.
Referring to FIG. 11, a camera module 103 in a third prior art includes a circuit board 203, a lens assembly 306 disposed on a top surface of the circuit board 203, and a light-sensing chip 506 assembled between the lens assembly 306 and the circuit board 203. In order to further decrease a height h6 between a bottom surface of the camera module 103 and the top surface of the light-sensing chip 506, the circuit board 203 defines an opening 204, and the light-sensing chip 506 is received in the opening 204. However, though a total height H3 of the camera module 103 is decreased, the light-sensing chip 506 is just adhered to a periphery wall of the opening 204 of the circuit board 203, so the light-sensing chip 506 easily breaks away from the circuit board 203 when an external force is exerted on the camera module 103. If a retaining block 307 is disposed under the light-sensing chip 506 for preventing the light-sensing chip 506 breaks away from the circuit board 203 when the external force is exerted on the camera module 103, the total height H3 of the camera module 103 will be increased.